The Legend of Zelda The Legend Returns
by trulyundignefiedturtles
Summary: Link is a 14 year old in the modern days. But what happens when his life is flipped and he has to destroy the prince of darkness, Ganon? Oh and... the Happy Mask Salesman is here...yikes...
1. Renewing the Legend

**A/N**

**This is my very first fanfiction ever. I think you know where I'm going with this... I'm not a very good writer, so** **please don't be too harsh. Just tell me what is wrong and I promise I'll try to improve with each chapter. **

Hundreds of years before our time, the land was created by three goddesses. Din, the godess of power, created the red lands and brought warmth to the earth. Nayru, the godess of wisdom, created the blue skies and brought law to the world. Farore, the godess of courage, produced life-forms who would uphold the laws. Together, the three goddesses created different races, such as, The Kokiri, who, nomatter how long they waited, never grew up. The Gorons who were in fact made from rock. Now the Zoras were the fish people who survived in water. The Deku lived in a far away land called Termina. Since the were made from wood, they couldn't get to close to fires. The Rito are the air-walkers, who are also mailmen beyond the flooded lands. Finally, there were the Hylians. Oh, what a race! That was a particularly special form of speicies who traveled across lands and battled monsters! Monsters like Moblins and Deku Baba. In fact, there was a legend of a boy named-

"Bor~ing! Com'mon, Grampa. I told you to tell me about your childhood! Not about some fake old myth!"

"Now, now. You must be patient, for MY tale will begin in a moment-"

"Actually, Grampa, I lost intrest. Besides, I gotta go to the bathroom." The young boy made his way from the living room. The old storyteller sat back in his velvet armchair with his hands behind head. 'Will he ever lean?' he thought to himself. 'If he doesn't pay attention to the legend, then how will he unlock his hidden potential?' The man snapped out of his daydream when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find his daughter standing beside him. She was an average looking women with brown long hair, usually tied up, big, red eyes, and pale white skin.

"Don't worry, Dad. He'll learn before... He comes." She didn't believe her own words. She knew that her 13 year old dirty blonde son would never listen to his ridiculously old grandparent.

"Medly, he has a sacred piece of the Triforce. Only he has the power to destroy Ganondorf! But to do that, he will first have to mature." The old man got up and stumbled towards his steel cane. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait! What are we going to get Link for his birthday?" called the 30 year old woman.

"Just buy out the Starbucks company. That should make him happy!"

* * *

** Author's note (again):**

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's so short, but at least I have the first chapter down. I'm still really confused as to how everything works on this site, so if I did something wrong then please tell me!**


	2. Link's Morning (cant think of anything)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
**Okay, so the last chapter seemed like it was going to be longer because when I was writing it down on paper, it took two pages. Since I'm just starting, I didn't know how long that would be while typing so... yeah. Please reveiw and tell me what you think about the story...if you want. I doubt you would do it willingly. so I'm going to have to make you. *cocks shoutgun* Oh, and hopefully I will make this chapter alot longer. And sorry if there are any spelling errors. My laptop thought it would be funny to turn off Spell Check. *DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA (but by the goddesses, i wish i did)***

Link was tossing in his bed as he slept. Sweat dripped down his cheek. His eyes were shut tight as he panted. He was quickly awoken from his slumber as he shot striaght up from the sound of his blaring alarm clock.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

Link smacked down the button on the alarm. "Saved by the bell," he wispered to himself, "Man, the was a weird-ass dream!"

"Hey! There is no such thing as a weird dream." Link froze in shock, but then realized the one who was speaking was his dear looked to her with an agrivated expresion on his face. He felt as though he wanted to hit her.

"Damnit, Navi! How many times have I told you not to barge into my room like that! What are you donig here, anyway? And... how did you get in here? I'm sure I locked the door AND the window!"

The blue haired 17 year old smiled and cassualy answered, "Listen and calm down. Your mother said she would take me to school today. As for the question, 'how I got here' isn't important. Now, hurry up and get dressed! We are going to be late!" 'I can't believe it! The goddess let his mother and grandfather live. Why is he still so lazy? Why does this world have to depend on such a lazy boy?' she thought to her self. Everyday Navi wore a light blue dress with sparkles and blue eye shadow. Link always foud it rediculous, but he would never say anything. He felt as though he would hurt her feelings. The one thing Link hated, most of all, it was seeing others upset.

As Link pulled out his usual outfit, (which was a green beanie, a plain white T-shirt, a green sweater, pure white skinny jeans, brown Doc Martens boots, and a green plaid scarf) his wrist ached a triangled shaped glow came from his hand. It has been doing that lately, and he didn't know why. He knew it wasn't normal, but all he thought he could do was to not say anything. That all he could do is cringe at the pain and hope that it would go away soon. He walked to the bathroom with his clothes hanging on this arm and still holding his wrist. After approximately 10 minutes of getting dressed and brushing his long dirty blonde hair, he came out and immediatly picked up his bold black glasses off the nightstand. His hand stop hurting and he was grateful for that. He looked to his left and saw Navi. She had not said anything in a while and didn't move at all since he had woken up. Normally she talked non-stop, but now...nothing. What's worse is the fact that she just stood there staring... "Umm... Navi? You could leave now." She didn't say anything. She continued to stand there lost in her thoughts with that dead expression on her face. "NAVI!" Link yelled. He wasn't frustrated with her, but he just wanted to get her attention.

"Huh? Wha- oh yeah that's right. Come on, Link! We're going to be late!" Navi ran down the hallway of the one-story house. Link sighed and followed behind her slowly. He stayed up all night playing some old Nintendo 64 games like Mario 64, Banjo and Kazooie, Golden Eye, and many other games from his childhood. Beacuse of this, he was feeling esspecialy slugish today. Link made his way to the dining room table. He sat down in his chair as Medly handed him his breakfast. Pancakes and mapel syrup.

"I had another dream.. about that one green guy," Link started. "Except this time, I was at the beach. I was just relaxing, then the ground shook. The big guy with green skin came out with some gay guy who has long white hair parted to the side. He liked diamonds. I mean REALLY liked them. There was also a man who never stopped smiling. He was really creepy. He carried a giant backpack with masks." Link's grandfather told Link to speak up whenever he had a dream like this. "All of a sudden, there was a sword in front of me. It was in some kind of pedistal, and when I pulled it out, it glowed. The green guy got scared, but the other two kept comming closer and closer. No matter how far or how fast I ran, they always caught up. The sword was weighing me down so I dropped it and ran. The mask guy grabbed my are before I could get away. The gay guy's palm started to glow, and when he put it on my forehead, I felt like I was dying. He was literally sucking me dry! My energy was slowly draining until I just collapsed." Medly looked to her father sitting across from Link in a state of horror. She was trying her hardest to hold tears back. All the grandfather could do is sit back and watch his grandson be taken away. "Mom? What's wrong?" The young boy hated to see his mother upset.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Link. Just get in the car and wait for me in there." She turned away from her son and let her tears fall down into the drain of the sink. She knew what would happen, but how could she tell him?

"No really, Mom!" 

"Link, I am NOT arguing with you today! Now GET IN THE CAR"! Shouting out those last four letters was enough to make Link freeze. Scilently, he walked out the front door. After a few minutes, Navi looked at Medly finally breaking the scilence.

"Hey! What are you going to tell him? I mean, you can't procrastinate and wait until the lsst minute! You have to tell him soon."

"I know but I'm just not sure how to say it! My father and I have been trying for over a year now, and yet we still can't seem to get him to mature! And to be honest, I hate the idea of letting him leave and play superhero while I'm stuck doing the dishes and wondering if he's okay!" The streams from her tears dried uo and left a warm ribbon leading to the bottom of Medly's face.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him. I won't let him get hurt at all!" Navi assured.

"Thank you, Navi. I think I now know what to say, but we will have to go to the beach where his most recent dream took place in. Would you mind coming with us?" Medly asked. She got a wet paper towol and wiped her face. 

"Not at all!" The front door violently swung open with Link standing behind it.

"Com'mon! We're gonna be late! If I'm tardy one more time, than Mr. H. will give me lunch detention!" He angrily stomped down towards the car and through the fog.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AWESOME! I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY GOT THIS FILTHY PEICE OF POOP UP! I can't believe I figured it out after all this time! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!**


	3. Time for class

**CHAPTER 3**

Link was riding in the passenger seat of his mother's tiny black convertible. Everyday he sat there not saying a word, while watched the other children pass by on their way to school. He woke up at 6:00 AM everyday and was always sluggish. His mind was almost completly wiped leaving one single thought. All he thought was his 4th period. He dreaded that class, but not because of the subject. He hated his teacher. Everybody did. Link's teacher's name was Mr. H., the science teacher of O.T.M. Middle School. He always smiled and his eyes never opened unless he was furious. Even then, his smile stuck to his face like glue. One time Link accidently tripped while accidently passing out papers and the entire stack fell on the floor. Mr. H almost got ready to choke Link to death. Sometimes Link swears he saw a camera placed perfectly to look up girls skirts.

"So... it always this awkward in the mornings?" Navi snapped Link out of his thoughts. He always wanted just one day without the sound of her voice trailing behind him.

"More or less." He was now on the verge of falling asleep. After a few more moments of scilence, they finally arrived at Link's school. He sighed as he climbed out of the car. As he walked towards the front gate, he got the strangest feeling somebody was watching him. Then again, it could have been Mr. H.. That damn pervert never seems to stay away. He shugged it off and continued through the front gate. Link's day was like any other.

In 1st period, he could bearly keep up with his English teacher while writing down what seemed like a million notes. Next was his piano class. His teacher slammed her ruler on The piano keys everytime he played the G-note instead of the F-note. Everybody always laughed at him when his eyes grew wide and cringed at the ear shattering slam of the ruler. His next class, math, was his second most hated class. Not only was he failing, but he also thought it was incredibly boring. He fell asleep almost every and the teacher always gave him lunch detention. And finally the worst class of all. Fouth period, science. His class with Mr. H. _Oh great. What will he attempt to do this time? _He thought As he made his way over to his class, he got the cold chill of somebody watching him. Just to be safe, he looked behind his back to find the tall, white, thin man who looked exactly like the man from Link's dream from the night before. Link felt a shiver down his spine. He normally has never been scared of what he thought wasn't real. Again, he tried his best to brush it aside. He nervously walked towards the door of his only good thing about this class was that he got to share it with his friend, Jakob.

As soon as Link opened the door, he bumped into Mr. H.

"I've been expecting you, Link." Said Mr. H. creepily.

"I'm sure you have, I'm in your class." Link groaned as he tried to menouver through Mr. H's giant backpack. "Weird..." He sat down and immidiatly took out his notebook and started to draw the green guy from his dream. He wondered how he could remember the entire dream so well. Link kept drawing but instead of a man, the paper revealed a giant pig surrounded by fire. He frowned at the picture as he flipped to the next page. He looked up at his teacher to find him mezmerized by a video with a bit of drool running down hes chin. He was about to ask about it, but in the backround, he saw the reflection of Mr. H.'s laptop. He blushed and went back to drawing.

"What'cha drawing?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, I'm not sure. It's just a couple random characters that popped into my head just now," he answered, his full attention on his notebook. His new drawing showed two men with huge mustaches. The shorter one had an 'M' on his cap and some sort of backpack full of water with a nozzel attached to the end of it. The taller one had an 'L' on his cap and had a vacuum-thing on his back that was pointed at white ghost with an evil grin.

"Well, okay... But why are their noses so big? And where are their pupils?" Asked Jakob.

Link immidiatly though his pencil on his desk. He then turned to his friend and aswered, "I'm...not...DONE YET!" Link picked up his pencil and grabbed Jakob's hand. Link aimed his pencil over his hand and was about to stab Jakob but was then cut off by the horrible sound of his tearcher's voice.

"Okay class, I'm truly sorry for the delay, but I needed to watch an important...err...um...documentary. Now, Why don't don't we start today's lesson. We will be learning about the human anatom-"

"Umm sir? This is a physics class. Biology was last year." Link yelled from across the classroom with his hand raised.

"Shut up the Hell up you little mother-" Mr. H. paused and took a moment to regain his posture and tried to relax himself. After a moment of a cricket noise, he continued. "Now as I was saying, before I was rudly interupted, we shall lear about the human body. Specifically the girls'." His eyes quikcly darted to a shy girl in the back of the back of the classroom.


End file.
